


Out of the Hollow

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Human shield, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2019: Human Shield, graphic depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019: Day 4 - Human Shield





	Out of the Hollow

“She has been through enough for your sake. She needs _rest_… My lord,” he adds the last part through gritted teeth.

“Not your decision, Whitelighter. Not hers either. There is more to be done.”

“It is. It is her decision. Even you,” Harry gave the imperious fey lord a hard look. “Even one such as you cannot take the free will from a mortal.”

The fairy laughed, deep and ominous like the creak of a great oak about to fall. Harry took a step back. And then another. Small shuffling steps he hoped would be interpreted as deference or fear, the latter being no ruse.

“Your charge is no mortal, Whitelighter. And I think you know this. A demon’s blood courses through her veins. And from the scent of her power it has since the very moment she first opened her eyes. Her mortal life ended the day she was born. There is nothing that can keep her from our will.”

The fey hobbled a step towards Macy’s unconscious form. The sound of crackling leaves and snapping twigs echoed in the cavern as the fey drew in a deep breath. Its back arched as it took in Macy’s apparently intoxicating scent. When it let out its breath it left the creature in a most obscene moan and Harry fought with all his might not to run to Macy and orb them out right then and there. Instead he feigned a stumble landing on his hands and backside just in front of the dais where Macy lay. He scrambled backwards up the step stopping only when he felt Macy’s knees against his back.

“She is… entrancing! And she is _ours_, Whitelighter. Do you need a reminder, little angel boy? Perhaps we will take the flesh from her bones and remake her into something even more stunning.” 

Harry reached back and laid a shaking hand on the still unconscious Macy. His hand flexed on her knee, begging for her to wake. Knowing she could not.

“Yes, yes, we will remake her! And then she will remake the world for us.” 

The fey’s voice rang through Harry’s mind as much as it did his ears. It wanted Harry to know that it would accept no more defiance from him. Harry could feel as much as see the power gathering in the old fairy’s hands. His head throbbed painfully with each pulse of power that flowed down its arms and made its claw-like fingers glow, rather ironically, like hot irons. 

The fey lord raised its arms and a ferocious, red blast of power surged from its palms directly at Macy. Harry threw himself at Macy and pulled her head to his chest. The fey’s blast slammed into him and he could feel the raw power roasting the skin and muscles of his back. Pain flooded him with unbearable intensity as the binding spells carved into his flesh were burned away.

Even through the white hot pain Harry could feel his powers returning. He reached out but they were still so far away and he was so weak. Behind him he heard the frustrated scream of the fey. And in his arm Macy twitched in response. She was trying to go to the fey. Instinct kicked in and Harry pushed through the agony and put all his strength into holding Macy to him. Letting out a throat tearing scream Harry called on every ounce of power in his body and the two of them vanished from the Hollow leaving nothing but a swirl of dead, blood drenched leaves.


End file.
